Wait, even if you forget
by feathered moon wings
Summary: His been waiting since he can remember. And there is nothing in his mind that registers what was of his life befor it. Sometimes he wonders if he had ever really known what he was waiting for. But it didn't matter. He would wait as his sould told him to. One day, a stranger sits and waits by his side. (Hurt/comfort in a weird way).


_And each night, _

_for hundreds of years,_

_he sits alone by the lake._

_There is no one ells but him,_

_the moon and the stars_

_but he waits._

_Why is he there?_

_The boy wonders._

_He wishes he could recall._

_Oh, and it's been so long._

_Since he can remember_

_he's waited all alone._

_The flickers of a long lost life_

_have banished since long ago_

_there is no recognition left in is soul._

_All faded away._

_From strong stone walls _

_to blurred faces and warm smiles._

_Oh, poor lonely boy_

_who will never stop waiting._

_Sitting by the lake day in and day out._

_Oh, and only god knows_

_he will never remember_

_what was once before. _

Merlin sat, like every other night, beside the beautiful lake. He looked at the still waters, his eyes following the small waves that would come at the slightest touch of the wind.

Resting his head over his knees, his mind devoted of any thought, his face, expressionless –as it had been for a long time.

Few things was the fiscally young man aware of. One of them being that he was apparently ageless, for he had been years beyond count in the same skin that he wore. Another of them was that he appeared to have no interest for anything, except one thing, which brought us to the most important thing that Merlin was aware of. He was waiting.

Since he could remember he had been waiting, for what or for whom, he didn't know. He was not even sure that he had ever known in the first place. He just knew he _had _to wait, no matter what, he had to. And as his soul told him, he waited; every day by the lake and every night in his dreams. Repenting the same old circle, no matter if the was a storm raging or a burning sun firing his pale skin.

No one ever bothered him; he knew no one and no one knew him. That was how it was. But he didn't mind, he actually didn't mind anything; he had been emotionless since he could remember, it had been a constant like everything in his life. The only thing that mattered was to wait.

Since the death of the King, the warlock had waited. But it had been a gradual and unnoticeable happening, that his mind was slowly letting things slip from his grasp.

It started with small things. Like the people he knew from Ealdor or travellers he meat upon the road.

Then the names started to fade too, as the places and the things that had happened. He was left only with warm faces and the memory of soft touch over his skin.

His last memories where of a proud man with blond hair and a playful grin, and of a woman of lovely blue eyes that embraced him tenderly.

And that was how everything was forgotten, all the people who made the pieces of his heart and finally himself as well.

He was left empty with one thought in his mind. _Waiting. _

Maybe when the time came, whatever he was waiting for would pass right beside him and he wouldn't even notice. But he didn't care, he just had to wait.

That night, thoughts of something that the lips where supposed to do ringed at the back of his mind. Where they supposed to point upwards? He didn't really know so he let the thought banish, as everything that wasn't important in his waiting role.

Not so far from where Merlin sat, a man walked down the rode; waving brown locks falling over his shoulders and a curious glitter in his eyes. Changing direction, he headed to the lonely boy that sited by Avalon's lake. As the stranger saw the back of Merlin's head he grinned with Joy.

"Hello there mate." He said with a overly friendly tone.

Merlin turned his head, the most little of reactions sparkling in his chest as the strange man greeted him. He stared at the other with cold eyes, not really thinking of anything, just eyeing him like a piece of wood. He turned back to the lake once again, ignoring the other like if he where just wind.

"Beautiful night, don't you thing?" Asked the somewhat beefy brunet looking up at the stars.

The oldest of the tow looked up, gazing at the shiny dots that went on and of like a constant tone.

"It is rather nice." He said truthfully though his face didn't show it. The warlock couldn't help it, so long had gone by that he had forgotten the most simplest of things, like making his face show what his heart meant.

"So, tell me mate…" The stranger smiled at the waters as he talked "What are you doing in this fine cold night?" He asked

"I'm waiting." Merlin said with simplicity, never taking his eyes from the lake, always vigilant.

"What for?"

There was a long pause from the raven haired boy. Trying to recall, precisely, what for?

"I… don't know. I've been waiting so long I've forgotten what it was." He was silent for a moment "I'm… not quite sure if I've ever known… I just know that I have to keep waiting." The smallest hint of determination tinted his voice by the end.

The tall man of wavy locks walked closer to Merlin.

"Can I wait with you?" Asked the man, nonchalantly sitting at his side over the soft grass where the other lay.

Merlin turned his head after a moment, an empty look on his factions. But as he looked at the other, shaggy smile in his face, a small smile of his own spread over his lips.

"Of course."

So there they sat, quietly staring at the still water in the starry night. The warlock unaware he was enjoying the strangers company.

There was little to no chance that Merlin would ever remember even a fraction of what once was, but then again… impossible situations where always Gwaine's favourites.

The man of long hair smiled.

He considered they where his speciality.

**Abril: Hello there! Once again I remind you people that my mother language in not english, so forgive any mistakes you see. Fell free to point them out.**

**The shity poem at the beginning is mine. And well… what ells, what ells… I guess I just hope you liked it. **

**Have a nice day. I know I'm having one as there is a beautiful rain falling over my city. Aaaah, thank you lord. Damn, how I love rainy days.**


End file.
